


Your Lipstick, My Lipstick

by Dewie



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Avatar Flashback, Bisexual Disaster Korra, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Intimacy, Kissing, Korrasami is Canon, Makeup, One Shot, Rough Kissing, useless bisexuals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewie/pseuds/Dewie
Summary: Asami does Korra's makeup for a birthday party, and they discover a new lipstick shade.





	Your Lipstick, My Lipstick

Korra fidgeted with her thumbs and looked around Asami's well-lit, neat bedroom. It was much more basic than she imagined, with the basics and a couple red themed decorations of the walls.  
It was the afternoon before Jinora's 16th birthday, and they decided to get ready together. Korra was excited, until she arrived and dread set into her bones.  
She'd never been this nervous going over to Mako's, but maybe that was because Bolin was there.  
"Sorry I took so long!" Asami announced as she walked back in with a jug, two cups and snacks on a wooden tray.  
"It's fine!" Korra replied and hopped up to help her set things down.  
"They look so good." Korra referred to the cookies she placed down on the small table on the other side of Asami's bed.  
"I'm glad. I can't cook very well." Asami chuckled. Korra remembers on their vacation in the spirit world, and Asami burned the rice. Korra cooked every night after that.  
"So tell me about what's been happening with the mission?" Asami sat down first, followed by Korra.  
The 'mission' she was asking about was a request from the Earth Kingdom to find an ancient artefact that legend says was given to the First Earth King by the Lion Turtle, but it was stolen and hidden.  
"We found the relic, but it's a puzzle no one can solve. I think it has something to do with using all the elements, but I can't figure out the sequence." Korra sighed.  
"Can I have a look at it?" Asami asked.  
"Of course! I hope you would want to." Korra's hand found Asami's and they squeezed each other in comfort. Asami's eyes glowed with a soft light and smiled at the edges.  
Korra's nerves untwisted and she sighed out the tension in her shoulders. Asami made her feel crazy, whilst being the most logical person on Earth.  
She liked being in love.  
***  
Asami made Korra sit on the small chair that came with the mirrored desk, while she sat in a higher chair she got from another room. Asami had just washed Korra's face and rubbed a sweet smelling oil over her face and neck.  
Asami got out items from one of the drawers - a foundation set, a case of brushes, lipsticks, mascara pad, a couple small transparent bottles, eyeshadows and a tube of shiny glitter.  
"What I'm going to do is your foundation, then blush, followed by eyes and lipstick then finish when a setting spray." Asami explained before she touched anything. Korra nodded, trusting Asami's handiwork.  
Korra took a breath and watched Asami's graceful hands take to work crushing together a powder for her foundation. She took Korra's arm and smeared a line of the chalky stuff across it. Asami pouted. Korra smirked.  
She loved it when Asami made faces like that, she rarely saw a childish side of her when they're home. She grew up so fast, Korra had trouble picturing Asami as a child even though she knew it was ludicrous to think she never was one once.  
Asami set to work patting down the foundation on Korra’s face, while Korra held her breath and closed her eyes. Noticing Korra’s reaction, Asami laughed and let Korra relax before going back in with a brush and a nice dark brown eyeshadow. The brush was like a feather brushing her eyes. It tickled, but felt nice.  
Asami and Korra sat like that in peace, while Asami blended Korra’s eyeshadow.  
“Right. Open your eyes.” Asami insisted. Korra blinked her eyes open to a beautiful sight of Asami smiling at her - well her eyelids.  
“Awesome. Now I’m going to put on eyeliner, and some mascara.” Asami smiled. Korra nodded and closed her eyes again, lifting her eyebrows.  
The small brush was cold, and Korra had a very familar scene push it’s way into her mind.  
Avatar Kyoshi.  
Somewhere long ago, she remembers the sensation of cold paint on her face. Korra’s eyes flashed open in the memory to see Kyoshi in the reflection.  
“You can open your eyes.” Asami’s voice dragged her back to Earth, and she took a deep breath.  
“Alright. Now, lipstick.” Asami held up one of her homemade lipstick tubes, and opened it with a click. Korra opened her lips so Asami could paint them the dark nude colour she chose.  
Korra looked at the roof, and Asami went to work outlining her lips and coloured it in like one of those kid’s activities.  
Asami finished and Korra looked back at Asami just in time to see Asami’s face before their lips crashed together. Air caught in Korra’s throat, and all she could think of was ‘why did she ruin the lipstick?’.  
Korra closed her eyes, and Asami deepend the kiss, sliding her hand up Korra’s thigh. Korra kissed her back, and let their tongues hug.  
Vanilla. Fresh paper. Lingering oil - that’s what Asami Sato smelled like, but she tasted like expensive milk tea. Korra leaned forward when Asami pulled back.  
She didn’t wanna open her eyes in case it was actually Kyoshi playing a tricking on her.  
But then a warm, familar hand found hers, and she knew she was home with Asami.  
Korra opened her eyes and cracked a smile.  
Asami’s red lips where smeared with the pinkish colour from Korra’s lipstick, and she knew they’d both have to be fixed.  
“You’re like an artist.” Korra said.  
“So are you.”  
“What do you mean?” Korra stroked Asami’s hand with her thumb.  
“When you bend, you paint the wind, ground, sea and sun. It’s beautiful.”  
“Not as beautiful as you.” Korra spoke softly.  
Asami’s ears turned as red as her lipstick, and she looked down to the side.  
“Asami….” Korra started.  
“Yes?” Asami still didn’t look at Korra.  
“You’re beautiful.”  
Asami looked at her nearly in tears, and Korra pulled her down and they toppled back. Korra landed saeftly with Asami on top of her, and their hands interlocked beside her.  
“You too Korra.” Her dark hair fell down in waves to hide their faces from the rest of the world.  
“We should get going.” Asami whispered.  
“You’re right,” Korra’s free hand found her soft, smooth face and she leaned into it.  
“But I don’t care right now.” Korra leaned up and met Asami’s lips again, this time intentionally wanting to ruin her lipstick. Their lips met, and their bodies drew close like magnets. Korra's hands moved down her sides slowly. Asami kept her hand on Korra's sides but didn't move her body from the other woman's.  
“Korra.” Asami gasped when Korra’s hand massaged her waist.  
“We should get going.” Korra said, breaking their kiss. Asami opened her eyes and nodded.  
She slowly lifted them up with a ball of wind, and Asami held on to Korra’s neck and back, while they both found their feet.  
“You can do your own lipstick.” Asami scoffed playfully.  
Asami let go of her, and Korra laughed.  
***  
Asami Sato and Avatar Korra were not late to the party. The shade of dark pink-red lipstick they both wore that evening became the new trend in Republic City.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon that Korra is Bisexual, and Asami is Pansexual.


End file.
